WWE nursery school Kindergarten
by Anikathepen
Summary: finished This is what the WWE superstars may have been like in kindergarten1st grade. Featuring...everybody!
1. Period 1 and assembly

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of its affiliates. I own this fic but you can read it or print it out to read over and over. (If you love it) or burn it (if you hate it) P.S. This is the old Jericho who taunted Stephanie and made pointed remarks about her basoomas.  
  
  
  
Morning assembly  
  
Mr. McMahon: Good Morning everybody!  
  
(No-one answers. Children keep talking. Chris Jericho throws a paper aeroplane and it hits Stephanie in the eye.)  
  
Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaah  
  
Mr. McMahon: QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!  
  
(Silence)  
  
Mr. McMahon: Who threw that plane?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Shane: It was Chris Da-Sir.  
  
Rock: Sneak!  
  
Y2J: Yeah we'll get you Shane-o, just you wait till Recess  
  
Shane: Gulp!  
  
  
  
First period (Maths)  
  
Ms. Kiebler: Good Morning class  
  
All: good morning Miss Kiebler  
  
Ms Kiebler: Now I need a volunteer.  
  
(All boys volunteer)  
  
Ms Kiebler: Oh.um Booker?  
  
Booker T: All right!  
  
Ms Kiebler: what is 2+2  
  
Booker T: Um..  
  
Ms Kiebler: This was part of your homework Booker.  
  
Booker Y: Ah I know.(thinks back to homework).George Washington!  
  
Rock: (sniggers) that was the history homework.  
  
Booker T: I'm a SUCKER!!!  
  
Ms Kiebler: You didn't do your homework Booker. Detention!  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: Right that's IT! double detention.  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: I did just say that  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did not just say that!  
  
Ms Kiebler: Class dismissed.  
  
Lita: But it 9.05. second period isn't for an hour.  
  
Ms Kiebler: RECESS!!!!  
  
  
  
Early Recess  
  
Shane: Oh Hell, Recess for an hour, a lesson then more Recess. Help.  
  
Y2J: oh look Rock it's Shane.  
  
Rock: Oh look it's Recess  
  
Shane: HELP!!!  
  
****************  
  
Matt: Will you go out with me?  
  
Lita: sorry I'm going out with Essa Rios.  
  
Matt: Oh.  
  
Lita: Sorry! ****************  
  
Hurricane: I'm a superhero  
  
Molly: Wow really.  
  
Hurricane: I am the Hurricane.  
  
Molly: Can you fly?  
  
Hurricane: of course citizen Molly!  
  
Molly: prove it!  
  
Hurricane: Ok  
  
***************** Mr McMahon : Shane? What happened to your face?  
  
Shane: Rock and Chris beat me up.  
  
Mr McMahon : Linda!  
  
Mrs McMahon: Yes dear, Shane are you OK?  
  
Mr McMahon: Linda! Tell Rock and Chris I want to see them. Now!  
  
***************** (By climbing frame)  
  
Hurricane: I will now demonstrate to everyone how I can fly.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
(Hurricane jumps, lands on his head and cries.)  
  
Hurricane: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Ms Wilson: Oh there ,there now Shane it's Ok now.  
  
Hurricane: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Ms Wilson: I'd better take you inside. ********* Mr McMahon: Now I'm going to call your parents!  
  
Chris and Rock: Nooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mr McMahon: I will not abide bullying in this school!  
  
To be continued....  
  
Review please! 


	2. Period 2 and RECESS!

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have read my big brother fic, you may know about my review forms. So everyone please note. Please state the following.  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Favourite character:  
  
What you would like to happen next:  
  
Ok, Oh and one more things, Essa Rios was that guy Lita was a valet for before she joined the Hardyz. And, for those who are new viewers, Dean Malenko is a guy twice Lita's age, who had a crush on her and beat her up. That made Matt get mad and then he and Lita got together after he saved her from Dean. Well, HAPPY READING!!! (Essa and Lita speak Spanish; I'll apologise now for my incredibly bad Spanish)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Detention Hall  
  
Y2J: This sucks.  
  
Rock: Shane is a dead guy!  
  
Mr McMahon: QUIET  
  
Y2J and Rock: Yes sir.  
  
Rock: (Whispers) Jabroni!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Recess  
  
Essa: Hola chica.  
  
Lita: Hola Essa  
  
Essa: (Hits her) Senor Essa.  
  
Lita: Por favor?  
  
Matt: Hey! Did you just hit her!  
  
Essa: Espanol?  
  
Lita: He doesn't understand you.  
  
Matt: Understand THIS! (punches Essa)  
  
Essa: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Lita: Gee, thanks!  
  
Matt: (embarrassed) Aw, it was nothing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Helms: Hi Molly!  
  
Molly: You're not a REAL superhero!  
  
Helms: Am too!  
  
Molly: are not!  
  
Helms: Am too!  
  
Molly: are not  
  
Helms: Am too!  
  
Molly: Are NOT!  
  
Helms: Am too!  
  
Ms Kiebler: What are you two arguing about!  
  
(Both point at each other)  
  
Both: (s) he started it!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bell rings, Period 2 (History)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ms Wilson: Ok today we will learn about the Pilgrim Fathers. Who can name their boat?  
  
(All boys raise their hands)  
  
Ms Wilson: Um.Booker?  
  
Booker: George Washington, Sucka!  
  
Ms Wilson: Wrong, and don't call people that  
  
Booker: Sorry Sucka!  
  
Ms Wilson: BOOKER!  
  
Booker: Sorry Miss.  
  
Ms Wilson: Anyone else! Jeff.  
  
Jeff: The Mayflower.  
  
Ms Wilson: Good, but that hair colour is inappropriate for school.  
  
(Everyone turns to look at Jeff, his hair is purple and blue.)  
  
Jeff: Sorry Miss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Real Recess  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Matt: Will you go out with me?  
  
Lita: Sorry I'm going out with Dean Malenko.  
  
Matt: But he's in 2nd grade.  
  
Lita: I know.  
  
Matt: Wanna play kickball?  
  
Lita: Ok  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Y2J: come out, come out, wherever you are shane-o  
  
Rock: Come out and play.  
  
Steph: (loudly) Shane what are you doing behind that dustbin?  
  
Y2J: Ah-Ha  
  
Shane: Noooooooooooo!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There, kinda short but there's another one on the way! 


	3. The playground war!

Authors note: Ok I know there are other kindergarten goes WWE fics but this one has a plot! (Shock horror, gasp) You will see the plot begin to unfold this chapter! Oh and by the way, HHH is evil as is Undertaker and Kane and their lackeys. This is the timetable for this school. Lesson, Lesson, Recess, Lesson, Lesson, Lunch, Lesson, and Lesson.  
  
**********  
  
Period 3 (Gym)  
  
Mr Hogan: (blows whistle) Ok! Twenty laps around the gym NOW!  
  
(Everyone starts running; Y2J and Rock deliberately trip Shane.)  
  
Shane: Wahhhhhhh!  
  
Mr Hogan: Shane! Drop and gimme 20!  
  
Shane: er, 20 what sir?  
  
Mr Hogan: Push-ups Maggot! (Blows whistle)  
  
(Fire bell rings)  
  
Mr. Hogan: Everyone outside ON THE DOUBLE!!!  
  
***********  
  
Outside.  
  
(A bunch of second graders are pushing around Booker T)  
  
Rock: Hey!  
  
HHH: Oh No it's the pebble. I'm in trouble now.  
  
(Other 2nd graders snigger)  
  
Y2J: Leave him alone!  
  
HHH: or you'll what? Tell?  
  
(Other 2nd graders snigger)  
  
Hurricane: I'll save you Citizen Booker!  
  
(2nd graders fall over laughing. Booker takes this opportunity to escape.)  
  
Rock: We're tougher than we look. We could take you on!  
  
HHH: Oh Yeah?  
  
(HHH punches Rock. Rock falls over backwards.)  
  
HHH: hahahahahaha you're pathetic!  
  
Undertaker: see you later losers!  
  
All: Hahahahahaha  
  
Rock: This is war!  
  
**************  
  
Matt: Hi  
  
Lita: Dean Dumped me Waaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Matt: Don't worry.  
  
Lita: you're nice.  
  
Matt: (blushes) gee thanks.  
  
HHH: aw how cute!  
  
Dean: Hello baby!  
  
Lita: waaaaaaaaah!  
  
HHH: (grabs her) aw she's so cute!  
  
Matt: ( punches him.) Get off of her!  
  
HHH: Little git!  
  
Matt and Lita: Help!!!  
  
Rock: Hey!  
  
Y2J: We'll show you this time!  
  
HHH: ooh we're scared!  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
HHH: We'll get you later.  
  
Rock: This is War!!!  
  
Author: Yay! A real plot. The playground war! 


	4. the war continues

Authors note: I am very upset to have received a flame for my last chapter! I write fanfictions for you all to enjoy and if I get many more flames I will discontinue this fic. (The offending flamer didn't sign in but wrote his or her name as Eternal dragon, everyone flame Eternal dragon he flamed my big brother fic as well!) You may recognise the group SPLAT, gold star for anyone who can tell me where it comes from!  
  
On the climbing frame  
  
Rock: Welcome to the first official meeting of SPLAT  
  
Jeff: What's 'splat'  
  
Y2J: Society for the Protection of our Lives Against Them.  
  
Jeff's: who's 'them'  
  
Rock: the second graders.  
  
(Nervous muttering)  
  
Y2J: Something has to be done!  
  
Rock: Meet back here at lunch.  
  
(Everyone walks off talking about the 'war')  
  
************************  
  
Period 4 (Art)  
  
(There is a new teacher, Mr Foley.)  
  
Mr. Foley: Hello class!  
  
Mr Socko: Hello Class!  
  
(Everyone stares)  
  
Mr Foley: Today we will all make our own Mr. Sockos  
  
(Everyone continues to stare.)  
  
Mr Foley: (Starts handing out socks.) If you have any problems ask Mr. Snow.  
  
Mr Snow: (Manic grin) Let's go head cheese!  
  
(Everyone stares so hard their eyes hurt.)  
  
Mr Foley: And all of you stop staring!  
  
10 mins later  
  
Matt: Jeff, why does your Socko have Purple hair!  
  
Jeff: It's Mr. Jeffo!  
  
Matt: (Groans) Jeff!  
  
Lita: Hi.Matt  
  
Matt: (goes red) Hi  
  
Lita: Do you want to eat lunch together?  
  
Matt: Ok  
  
Jeff: Ha Ha Matty got a GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Matt: Your point?  
  
Jeff: When does anything I say have a point?  
  
Matt: Good point. Wait a minute! That was a good point!  
  
Jeff: (Gasps) Oh My God!  
  
****************************  
  
Lunch  
  
*****************************  
  
Splat Meeting.  
  
Rock: Ok!  
  
Y2J: Order!  
  
(everyone shuts up and looks at him)  
  
Y2J: Now, Rock and I have come up with a plan to get rid of the Second Graders.  
  
Rock: (Holds up water balloon) Everyone carry one of these.  
  
(Hands them around)  
  
Rock: Now let's find them Second Graders!  
  
  
  
Author: A Little short but I'm writing this at school in the library and the bell just rang please review! 


	5. The bigger they are, the harder they fal...

Authors note: Just in case you didn't know I've sworn to finish all of my existing fics by January 1stso here is the next chapter of WWE kindergarten.  
  
***************  
  
Outside 2nd graders base (bike sheds)  
  
**************  
  
Y2J: (on thunderbirds walkie-talkie) Misterone 1 to Misterone 2.  
  
Rock: (on other walkie-talkie) I'm right next to you Jabroni!  
  
Y2J: Prepare to attack!  
  
(Everyone advances)  
  
Rock: CHARGE!!!  
  
(they charge!)  
  
All: ARGH!  
  
(They rush around to where the 2nd graders are sat and pelt them with water balloons. Then they run out of water balloons)  
  
HHH: Get 'em!  
  
(Kane and Undertaker run after them)  
  
All: HELP!  
  
(They run)  
  
*******************  
  
Back at the climbing frame  
  
******************  
  
(Everyone is glaring at Rock and Y2J)  
  
Rock: Ok, guys? I know our last idea didn't go exactly to plan but,  
  
Y2J: we've got a MUCH better one now!  
  
Rock: (Holds up bucket full of water) We put this on top of a door that the second graders are about to open and,  
  
Y2J: They get wet Hahahahahahaha!  
  
*************  
  
Sixth period (Science)  
  
************  
  
Miss Marie: So the little rain cloud rains on the soil and all the little plants grow.  
  
(Y2J raises hand)  
  
Miss Marie: Yes Chris?  
  
Y2J: Miss, where do babies come from?  
  
(Everyone leans forward, interested)  
  
Miss Marie: Um.  
  
Y2J: Where?  
  
Miss Marie: The, er, Stork brings them!  
  
All: Oh!  
  
Rock: (to Y2J) I have a plan.  
  
Y2J: (to himself) God help us!  
  
************************  
  
At the climbing frame.  
  
************************  
  
Rock: We need to get the Stork to take HHH away again!  
  
Steph: How?  
  
Y2J: hmmm, meet back here tomorrow with any ideas.  
  
(all leave, walk into new kid who was coming over to see what they were doing)  
  
Brock: Hi whatcha doin'  
  
Shane: You know those mean 2nd graders?  
  
Brock: No.  
  
Y2J: You will!  
  
Rock: We're fighting a playground war!  
  
Brock: Cool!  
  
****************  
  
I included Brock Lesnar. He is a first kindergartener. Anyone else you want in. Tell me in your review! Please Review Please please please! 


	6. The mini Olympics

Author: I've included some extra people! Oh, and everybody please read my 'twist of ill-fate' story! I'm on track for finishing all my fics! Also, there are two classes in kindergarten. The characters from the first few chapters are in K1 and the other class is K2. Gold star to Jeffsgurl108 for the olympics idea. EVERYONE GO READ HER STORY 3XTREME IT ROCKS! *************  
  
HHH: How 'bout we go beat up a kindergartener for lunch money.  
  
Undertaker: 'kay.  
  
(They walk through a door and a bucket of water soaks HHH)  
  
HHH: ARGH!  
  
(Muffled giggling from inside closet)  
  
HHH: (flings open closet. Inside are Y2J, Matt, Jeff and Lita.) ARGH!  
  
All: HELP!  
  
(Jeff and Y2J run away)  
  
Lita: Matt!  
  
Matt: don't worry Lita, I'll protect you.!  
  
HHH: Get them!  
  
(Undertaker and Kane advance on them. Matt picks up a book and hits undertaker with it.)  
  
Undertaker: Waaaaaaaaah MOMMY!  
  
(Matt and Lita run)  
  
***************  
  
Climbing frame  
  
**************  
  
Rock: Ok we've figured out how to make the stork take HHH away. What we do is get him on the roof and then hold up a sign for the stork!  
  
Y2J: When do we do this?  
  
Rock: tomorrow!  
  
Y2J: No can do! We've got the junior Olympics with the other kindergarten class tomorrow.  
  
Rock: Darn! How could I forget! I'm in the obstacle course.  
  
(All start talking about the Junior Olympics)  
  
Y2J: I know! I'll challenge HHH to a race!  
  
Steph: HHH isn't in the Olympics.  
  
Rock: Let's ask anyway. Meeting dismissed.  
  
*****************  
  
At the mini-Olympics  
  
******************  
  
K2: Edge, Christian, Dudleyz, Kurt Angle, Shannon Moore, Trish, Molly, Victoria, Stacy, Torrie, John Cena, Randy Orton.  
  
Kurt: I'm an Olympic champion It's true it's true.  
  
Edge: We haven't started yet Dorkchop.  
  
Christian: Brutal Reekazoid!  
  
Mr. Nash: (blows whistle) Ok, 100 metres contestants line up.  
  
(Edge, Christian, Kurt, Matt, Jeff and Y2J line up.)  
  
Mr. Nash: GO!  
  
(They run, Kurt wins)  
  
Kurt: I'm a gold medallist!  
  
(all groan)  
  
HHH: Hi guys!  
  
All: ARGH!  
  
Mr. Nash: Ah, Hunter you're here! It was a great idea of yours to have the Kindergarten versus 2nd grade dodgeball match!  
  
HHH: when do we start?  
  
Mr. Nash: NOW!  
  
All: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
**********************  
  
Name:  
  
Hair colour:  
  
What's better Raw/Smackdown:  
  
Additional characters you want:  
  
What you want to happen:  
  
To be continued... (obviously) 


	7. A proposition

Author's note: I am making an exception on the whole 'all fics finished' thing. This fic will NOT be finished by the deadline. I do not want to rush it!  
  
Rock: Ok everyone, stay calm. It's just a dodge ball match!  
  
(Ball flies through air and hits Rock on back of head)  
  
Rock: Get them!  
  
Mr. McMahon: What is going on here!  
  
Mr. Nash: We're having a dodgeball match.  
  
Mr. McMahon: STOP!  
  
(Everyone freezes)  
  
Mr. McMahon: This is a mini-Olympics and there will be NO dodgeball match. 200m contestants LINE UP!  
  
(200m contestants line up. Kurt, Buh-buh, D'von, Spike, Randy Orton and John Cena.)  
  
Mr. McMahon: GO!  
  
(They run, Kurt wins,)  
  
Kurt: I'm an Olympic champion!  
  
(all groan)  
  
HHH: Mr McMahon?  
  
Mr McMahon: Yes Hunter?  
  
HHH: Can I be in the Olympics?  
  
Mr McMahon: You're too old Hunter,  
  
HHH: But SIR!  
  
Mr McMahon: Get back to your class NOW!  
  
(HHH and cronies leave)  
  
***************  
  
Interval  
  
**************  
  
Rock: I'm glad we didn't have to go through with the dodgeball match.  
  
Y2J: I have a plan!  
  
(everyone exchanges worried glances)  
  
Y2J: After this, let's challenge the second grader to another sports festival and if we win they have to leave us alone.  
  
Rock: Let's do better than that, If we win they have to be our slaves until middle school! All: YEAH!  
  
Y2J: Let's ask them tonight!  
  
All: (nervous muttering)  
  
Y2J: Cowardy custards!  
  
Edge: I'll do it!  
  
Christian: I'll go with you!  
  
Y2J: Great, just remember to say "Don't shoot the messenger,"  
  
(Edge and Christian exchange panicked glances)  
  
**********  
  
Later that day  
  
**********  
  
Kurt: I'm an Olympic champion.  
  
Y2J: (aside) I can't believe he won EVERYTHING!  
  
Kurt: One day I'll go in the REAL Olympics and win a gold medal.  
  
Y2J: Yeah right!  
  
Rock: Dream on Pal!  
  
Matt: What a loser!  
  
Lita: Yeah!  
  
Jeff: Where's Mr. Jeffo? I can't find Mr. Jeffo!  
  
(Looks at Matt's feet)  
  
Jeff: MR. JEFFO!  
  
Matt: Oh no!  
  
(Jeff lunges at Matt's feet)  
  
Jeff: Give me Mr. Jeffo back! Your feet smell!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Matt: DO NOT!  
  
Jeff: Do too!  
  
Lita: SHUT UP!  
  
Both: He started it!  
  
**************  
  
Bike sheds  
  
**************  
  
Edge: You go in first,  
  
Christian: YOU GO IN FIRST!  
  
Edge: Wimp!  
  
Christian: I'm NOT a wimp!  
  
(Throws Christian Temper tantrum)  
  
Edge: shhhhhhhh! We'll go in together.  
  
Christian: Okay.  
  
(They go in)  
  
HHH: Yeah?  
  
Edge: We've got a message for you!  
  
HHH: what?  
  
Christian: Don't shoot the messenger!  
  
HHH: Now how did you know that's what I was gonna do?  
  
E&C: GULP!  
  
Edge: We challenge you to a sports competition! If we win you have to be our slaves 'til middle school.  
  
HHH: OK. On one condition.  
  
Edge and Christian: What's that?  
  
HHH: If YOU lose you have to be OUR slaves 'til middle school.  
  
**************  
  
Author's note: There! The next chapter is UP! Hope ya liked it. You may have seen this list before but here are my REASONS TO REVIEW:  
  
A) Loved my fic  
  
B) Think my fic is an insult to all fanfiction.  
  
Own a Blue wonderbra  
  
D) Hate toasted products  
  
E) Want to marry any of the following: Gareth Gates  
  
Duncan from Blue  
  
Robbie Williams  
  
Enrique Inglasius  
  
Anthony from blue  
  
Lee from blue  
  
Simon from Blue  
  
David Boreanaz (That's Angel to all you Buffy fans)  
  
Or Matt/Jeff Hardy from WWE  
  
F) Are bored and can think of nothing better to do  
  
G) Don't know who you are  
  
H) Like fried fish  
  
I) Don't know how to review  
  
J) Can't be bothered to read the rest of this list  
  
K) Think this list is too long  
  
L) Think this list is much too long and a bit pointless  
  
M) Have ever heard the phrase "purple monkey dishwasher"  
  
N) Are drunk  
  
O) knurd erA  
  
P) Can read things backwards  
  
Q) sdrawrof dear t'naC  
  
R) Think we're crazy  
  
S) Ar A Disslexic pursun  
  
T) Think coconuts are funny  
  
U) Like mashed bananas  
  
V) Don't think  
  
W) Aime parler de francais  
  
X) Agree with me that it IS possible to have a bin on the ceiling (and that it is perfects sensible)  
  
Y) Spel fings fonet-tically  
  
Z) Like monkeys  
  
Z2) Want to review solely to point out there is no such letter as Z2 


	8. Taker's girl

Author's note: REALLY sorry about the delay! I truly am! To make it up to you I am going to post chapter 9 this week as well! Here is chapter 8, Arianna is Susan Giles (femalephenom) who won the contest in chapter 4. (SPLAT)  
  
**************  
  
The Climbing frame  
  
**************  
  
Rock: THEY SAID WHAT?!  
  
Edge: No he didn't say 'what' he said that we had to be their slaves if we lost the contest!  
  
Y2J: What did you guys say?  
  
Christian: That we'd ask you guys and that HHH reeks of stinkitude!  
  
Y2J: Stinkitude isn't a word!  
  
Christian: Is TOO!  
  
Y2J: Is not!  
  
Edge: Dude don't Reek of Heiniosity  
  
Y2J: That's not a word either!  
  
Rock: That's not the point! Tell HHH that we accept his terms.  
  
Edge: We what?  
  
Rock: It's the only way  
  
Edge: All I meant was I didn't understand what you meant,  
  
Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU MEANT JABRONI!  
  
Christian: What's a Jabroni?  
  
Rock: Dunno  
  
Edge: (shouts) Does anyone know what Jabroni means?  
  
All: NO!  
  
(Rock shrugs)  
  
***************  
  
Back at the bike sheds  
  
***************  
  
HHH: Hahahahahahaha! We'll whoop the pants off of the kindergarteners! You and Kane are the toughest kids in the whole school!  
  
Taker: Yeah! I'll make them cry and run to their mommy's!  
  
Kane: Hey who's that?  
  
(A 2nd grade girl with long dark hair in a red velvet dress enters)  
  
???: I am Arianna, Taker's Girlfriend!  
  
HHH: Girlfriend! Hahahahahahahahaha OW!  
  
(Taker has just thumped him)  
  
Taker: (blushing) Don't laugh!  
  
*****************  
  
Recess  
  
*****************  
  
Kurt: I'm the Olympic champion WOOO!  
  
Matt: What a loser!  
  
Jeff: (with Mr Jeffo on his hand) Hello Mr Jeffo. (squeaky voice) Hello Jeff! Heh heh, Hey Matt! Mr. Jeffo can talk!  
  
Matt: Sure he can Jeffy, sure he can!  
  
Jeff: He CAN!  
  
Matt: (to Lita) Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away!  
  
Lita: (whispers) On 3, run and hide behind the climbing frame.. 1, 2, 3!  
  
(they run)  
  
Jeff: Matt, Lita? Where is everyone! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
***************  
  
fifth period (Geography)  
  
***************  
  
Ms Marie: Ok, today we will learn the fifty states of America, we will each pick one and do a project on it.  
  
Rock: I call Rhode Island!  
  
Y2J: Why?  
  
Rock: It's the smallest, it'll probably be the easiest.  
  
Y2J: I Wanna do Rhode Island too!  
  
Booker T: I wanna do England! Which state is that?  
  
Ms Marie: (sighs) Booker that's a different country!  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did NOT just say that!  
  
Ms Marie: I did just say that.  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did NOT just say that!  
  
Ms Marie: I did just say that.  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did NOT just say that!  
  
Ms Marie: I did just say that.  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did NOT just say that!  
  
Ms Marie: I did just say that.  
  
Booker T: Tell me you did NOT just say that!  
  
Ms Marie: BOOKER!  
  
Booker T: I'm a sucka!  
  
Ms Marie: Now who calls Alaska, Ok Matt, Alabama? Thankyou John.  
  
*************  
  
30 mins later  
  
*************  
  
Ms Marie: West Virginia? Ok Jeff and Wyoming? Stephanie. Ok now get started for your homework tonight. We are going to research from some textbooks now.  
  
Y2J: Hey! The capital of New York is New York city!  
  
All: Wow!  
  
Shane: The state tree of Virginia is the dogwood!  
  
All: wow!  
  
Booker T: Maine is cold!  
  
All: Boring!  
  
*************  
  
Lunch, the climbing frame  
  
************  
  
Y2J: we have accepted HHH's terms and conditions on the tournament!  
  
(all gasp)  
  
Y2J: the tournament will commence tomorrow!  
  
*****************  
  
A/N You are feeling sleepy, very sleepy, when you reach the end of this paragraph you will feel helplessly compelled to leave a review. 


	9. The End thankfully

Author's note: Sorry it took so long! But here is the FINAL chapter of WWE kindergarten! (I actually finished a kindergarten fic!!!) This chapter is quite a bit longer than the other ones because I was originally going to write it in two or three chapters. There is an epilogue at the end of this chapter so there MAY be a sequel or sequels (wwe elementary, wwe middle school, wwe high school..) you get the idea.  
  
********************  
  
First period  
  
********************  
  
Ms Marie: Ok, it's time to read out your state assignments. Christian, you can go first  
  
Christian: California is very sunny. The capital of California is Sunnydale where Buffy the vampire slayer lives. . .  
  
Ms Marie: WHAT? Christian! Where did you get all of THIS from?  
  
Christian: (nervously) UPN?  
  
Ms Marie: Well done (write an "F" in her mark book) Now Booker,  
  
Booker T: Maine is very cold and is. . .  
  
**********************  
  
55 mins later  
  
*********************  
  
Ms Marie : Ok everyone well done, time for Recess.  
  
*********************  
  
Recess (by the climbing frame)  
  
*********************  
  
Y2J: Ok everyone, the final battle will take place after school today. We will compete in the following events, (reads list) 100 metres, long jump, triple jump, gymnastics and dance routine. . . DANCE ROUTINE!!!  
  
Steph: Yes! I asked HHH if we could!  
  
Y2J: Ok, FINE! Just don't make ME join in.  
  
Rock: And if the competition goes to a tie, a WRESTLING match between the team captains/  
  
(all cheer)  
  
Y2J: We'll pick our teams at lunchtime, go train everybody.  
  
(everyone starts doing star jumps)  
  
***********************  
  
Behind the bike shed  
  
***********************  
  
HHH: (sings) Taker and Arianna, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Taker: (yells) SHUT UP!  
  
Arianna: Make him stop Mark!  
  
Taker: Shut up Hunter!  
  
HHH: make me!  
  
(Taker pushes him over)  
  
HHH: OWWWWWW! I'm telling!  
  
(HHH runs off)  
  
Arianna: Why do you hang around with those people! I don't like them!  
  
Taker: I don't really like them either.  
  
Arianna: Then why do you still hang around with them.  
  
Taker: Because . . .  
  
Arianna: Because what?  
  
Taker: I don't know. . . I don't even WANT to be their friend.  
  
Arianna: Then don't.  
  
Taker: hmmm. . . . .  
  
*****************  
  
By the climbing frame  
  
*****************  
  
Y2J: We need a song.  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Y2J: a theme song for our team, all great sports teams have one.  
  
Rock: Ok, any ideas?  
  
Y2J: 99 cans of whoop-ass on the wall, 99 cans of whoop-ass, take one down, pass it around, 98 cans of whoop-ass on the wall. . .  
  
Rock: Great! Let's get the team together and teach it to them!  
  
(Taker enters)  
  
Rock: ARGH! Run run!  
  
Y2J: HELP!  
  
Taker: I'm not here to hurt you!  
  
Y2J: Really?  
  
Taker: I want to join your team.  
  
Y2J: YAY!  
  
****************  
  
Start of sports festival  
  
****************  
  
Y2J: Before the festival starts we shall sing our group anthem.  
  
All: Ninety-nine can of whoop-ass on the wall. . .  
  
***************  
  
4 hours later  
  
***************  
  
All: 3 cans of whoop-ass on the wall, 3 can of whoop-ass  
  
HHH: STOP! I can't take anymore!  
  
Y2J: You interrupted! Now we have to start again!  
  
All: ninety nine cans of whoop-ass on the wall. . .  
  
**************  
  
4 hours later  
  
**************  
  
Y2J: Take one down, pass it around, no more cans of whoop-ass on the wall!  
  
HHH: Thank God!  
  
Rock: Now we can start the sports festival. 100 metres first.  
  
(Cut to two kids at a desk with toy microphones)  
  
Michael Cole: And here we have the 100 metres race a crucial face off between Kurt Angle and Kane.  
  
Tazz: Oh this is gonna be good Cole.  
  
(Kurt and Kane line up)  
  
Rock: Ready set GO!  
  
(They run, Angle is winning but the Kane chokeslams him and overtakes. Angle gets up and keeps running and overtakes Kane on the last 5 metres. Angle crosses finish line first but as he celebtreates Kane chokeslams him)  
  
Angle: OW!  
  
(That's for Ashley who said I should beat up Angle coz he talked too much)  
  
Michael Cole: The winner of the first event is Kurt Angle!  
  
Tazz: That gives the kindergarteners an early lead 1-0.  
  
Michael Cole: Now for the second event. GYMNASTICS!  
  
******************  
  
Molly Holly and Big Show line up  
  
******************  
  
Tazz: Big Show, on the count of three, do your routine. One, two THREE!  
  
(Big show does a forward roll, second graders clap)  
  
Tazz: Ok, now Molly, Ready set GO!  
  
(Molly does a triple backflip, a tuck somersault then cartwheels in a circle before doing a handstand to finish, Kindergarteners applaud Raucously)  
  
Michael Cole: YOUR WINNER MOLLY!!!!  
  
Tazz gives the kindergarteners a 2-0 lead Cole!  
  
Michael Cole: Now we will take a short break, join us again in 10 minutes.  
  
**********************  
  
Kindergartener's Team talk  
  
**********************  
  
Rock: Ok, we're doing great so far. It would take some real bad luck for us to lose.  
  
Y2J: (Writing list) Foot massage, shoe cleaning, homework doing, backpack carrying. . .  
  
Rock: Dude? What are you doing?  
  
Y2J: I'm making a list of all the things I want HHH to do once he's my personal slave.  
  
Rock: (cackles) Yeah, this is gonna be great.  
  
Hurricane: It's my event next, long jump!!!  
  
Rock: Think you can win?  
  
Hurricane: Of course, I can FLY!  
  
Rock: oh boy,  
  
Hurricane: (indignantly) I CAN!!!  
  
Rock: Ok then, go fly coz it's your event Superman!  
  
Hurricane: I'm NOT SUPERMAN!!!  
  
Rock: Fine, fine  
  
*****************  
  
Tazz: Will the Long jump contestants please line up.  
  
(Big Show and Hurricane line up)  
  
Tazz: Hurricane, ready set GO!!!  
  
(Hurricane jumps a short distance)  
  
Tazz: Big show, GO!  
  
(Big show takes one step forward and steps right past hurricane because he is so big)  
  
Hurricane: HEY!!!  
  
Tazz: That's perfectly rule abiding, BIG SHOW IS THE WINNER!!!  
  
Michael Cole: The 2nd graders pull back to 2-1!  
  
Tazz: Now for the triple jump.  
  
(Hurricane and Big show line up again and the same thing happens)  
  
Tazz: Your winner, BIG SHOW!!!  
  
Michael: Now it's a 2-2 draw Tazz.  
  
Tazz: Let's hope the kindergarteners have something up their sleeves.  
  
*********************  
  
Kindergarteners team talk  
  
********************  
  
Steph: We have something up our sleeves right?  
  
Rock: Yes.  
  
Lita: Well what is it?  
  
Y2J: Look at the second grader's team and count them.  
  
Steph: (on fingers) HHH, one, Kane, two, Big Show, three. HEY! Where's Undertaker?!  
  
Rock and Y2J: (laugh evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll see.  
  
********************  
  
Second Grader's team talk  
  
********************  
  
HHH: (to kane) Where's Undertaker?  
  
Kane: I dunno.  
  
HHH: Big show?  
  
Big Show: I dunno.  
  
HHH: Oh poopy pants!!! He's gone off somewhere and we need him!!!  
  
****************  
  
Michael Cole: Now it's time for the Pole vault.  
  
Tazz: We'll pit Jeff Hardy against Kane!  
  
(Jeff does his jump and clears the bar)  
  
Kindergarteners: YAY!  
  
(Kane does his jump and knocks the bar over)  
  
Kindergarteners: YAY!!!  
  
(HHH runs over with a second grader.)  
  
HHH: This is Earl Hebner, he's our referee!  
  
Earl Hebner: Kane is the winner!!!  
  
Kindergarteners: (Chant) YOU SCREWED JEFF! YOU SCREWED JEFF! YOU SCREWED JEFF! YOU SCREWED JEFF! YOU SCREWED JEFF!  
  
Earl Hebner: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
(He runs off)  
  
HHH: Earl's decision stands! We win Pole vault!  
  
Kindergarteners: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Second graders: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Tazz: It's now 3-2 to the second graders  
  
Michael Cole: This looks bad for the kindergarteners Tazz.  
  
Tazz: Well Duh!  
  
*******************  
  
Kindergartener's Team talk  
  
*******************  
  
Y2J: Steph, you have to win the dance routine or we've lost!!!  
  
Steph: Don't worry, I have a great routine worked out.  
  
Y2J: great.  
  
Steph: I've called it the Macarena.  
  
Y2J: Super,  
  
Steph: Chris?  
  
Y2J: er. . . yes?  
  
Steph: Can I have a good luck kiss?  
  
Y2J: No!  
  
Steph: PLEASE!!!!  
  
Y2J: NO!!!  
  
Steph: I won't do the dance routine if you don't!!!!  
  
Y2J: (quickly weighs up which is worse. A) Kissing Stephanie B) giving HHH daily foot massages until middle school) Um. . . ok then. . . but don't tell anybody.  
  
(He kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Steph: DO IT PROPERLY!!!  
  
Y2J: (shudders) ok  
  
(he kisses Stephanie on the lips and then runs off pretending to be sick)  
  
Steph: (swoons) CHRISSY!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Dance Routine  
  
*************************  
  
Tazz: First up, THE KINDERGARTEN GIRLS!!!  
  
Kindergarteners: YAY!  
  
(Music starts, it's "Macarena" by Los del Rios. Stephanie, Trish, Stacy, Lita and Molly all do the Macarena to raucous applause)  
  
Tazz: Now the second grade girls!  
  
Michael Cole: I didn't know there were any.  
  
Tazz: well there they are Cole!  
  
(HHH and Kane walk on in Wigs and Skirts.)  
  
HHH: (falsetto voice) Hello! I am Huntara and this is Kaneianna. This is our dance routine.  
  
(They skip around in circles for about 5 minutes then curtsey)  
  
HHH: Tada!!!  
  
(Kindergarteners laugh uncontrollably, HHH glares at them)  
  
Tazz: Your winners THE KINDERGARTENERS!!!  
  
(Mad applause)  
  
Tazz: This means we go to a one-on-one wrestling match between HHH and. . .  
  
Rock: UNDERTAKER!!!  
  
Tazz: WHAT?  
  
Rock: Undertaker is our contestant for the wrestling match.  
  
HHH: ARGH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Taker: Let's go!!!  
  
Arianna: Get Him Taker!!!!  
  
(Undertaker Punches HHH who falls over and cries.)  
  
HHH: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Tazz: Your winner UNDERTAKER!!!  
  
Michael Cole: And your overall winners KINDERGARTEN!  
  
Kindergarteners: Wahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Mr. McMahon: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!!!!  
  
Y2J: We were having a sports festival,  
  
Mr. McMahon: All of you go home now!!!  
  
All: aw..!  
  
Mr. McMahon: NOW DAMMIT!!!  
  
All: Ok.  
  
(they leave)  
  
*************************  
  
Recess the next day  
  
*************************  
  
(Rock and Y2J stretch out on the tarmac while HHH massages their feet. Across the climbing frame Big show polishes all the kindergarteners shoes and Kane reads a story book to the girls)  
  
Kane: Once upon a time there were some wrestlers. . .  
  
Steph: Wrestlers? COOL!  
  
Y2J: YAY wrestling!  
  
Rock: I know, let's ALL be wrestlers.  
  
(All pause in thought)  
  
All: Nah! Boring!!!  
  
**************************  
  
HHH: I have a plan!  
  
Big Show: I'm sick of your plans.  
  
Kane: I'm sick of you!  
  
(they walk off leaving HHH to do all the work)  
  
HHH: what????  
  
Rock: Get to work maggot!!!!  
  
HHH: Yes.  
  
Rock: Yes what?  
  
HHH: (sighs) yes SIR  
  
Rock: (To Y2J) I think the rest of this year is going to be fun.  
  
Y2J: Me too actually.  
  
(Steph comes up to Y2J and snuggles up to him)  
  
Steph: Chrissy Darling! Aren't you coming to my picnic!  
  
Y2J: Sure I am sweety! (Winks at Rock) This semester is gonna RULE!  
  
Author's note: It's finally over! Please review. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.  
  
Lots of luv  
  
Harriet  
  
(Anikathepen) 


End file.
